


What to get the the clan leader who has everything....

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: SH writing challenge [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grumpy Raphael Santiago, Insecure Simon Lewis, Star Trek References, making amends, new York vampire clan - Freeform, shwritingchallenge, week one : sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the season finale Simon Lewis has finally been forgiven by the New York Vampire clan and more specifically by Raphael Santiago.</p><p>Simon still feel guilty though and decides t try and show his vampire family how sorry he is .....</p><p>With a bit, OK a lot of help, from Magnus Bane and Lily Chen Simon manages to put his plan in action .... But will the vampires appreciate all their fledgling's hard work...</p><p>A bit of Drabble for the SH writing challenge week one</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to get the the clan leader who has everything....

**Author's Note:**

> So....wrote this for the SH writing challenge (check it out on tumblr) .... I thought as I'd challenge myself to write different characters than I usually do so it's a bit out of my comfort zone but hey it's a challenge right ?
> 
> Anyway hopefully you enjoy...

The last few months had been a steep learning curve for Simon Lewis. Amongst the most important things he had learnt were that sometimes even your best friends didn't have your best interests at heart even though they meant well and secondly sometimes people who seem grumpy and distant are the most forgiving people of all.

Simon seriously regretted not realising either of these facts earlier, well specifically before what he liked to call the Camille debacle.

The aftermath of what had happened that day hit him hard, harder than he had ever expected, the look on the faces of people he had thought of as friends but the worst of it was the look on Raphael's face. That look was like a metaphorical stake to the heart.

For weeks after he pined, he could see that now, sure in his heart of hearts that this was a betrayal he could never come back from and not sure how he could carry on. He had realised far too late the one thing that he had been hiding from, he was no longer human, he was a vampire and the night children formed clans because when it came down to it they were family.

After what seemed like a lifetime a miracle (well at least to Simon’s eyes) happened. The clan and more specifically Raphael forgave him. Not only that but they welcomed him back. He got to go home because that was what the Hotel du Mort was now, his home.

It had been a few weeks since he'd returned and Simon had spent every waking moment trying to make things up to his clan, to prove his loyalty. He was fully aware that he was starting to get on everyone's nerves by being so keen to please so he decided that what he needed was one grand gesture, a present for his clan but most of all a special gift for Raphael.

With his mind made up there was only one small problem, he couldn't for the life of him think of what he could possibly do that would be a big enough. Finally inspiration hit during one of the clans now regular film nights.

The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that his idea was perfect but equally well he needed to be sure so he consulted the one person he could think of that would be guaranteed to give him an honest answer, someone who had known Raphael for a very long time.

Which is how he came to be in the very ornate loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn having just explained his grand idea.

“Sooooo…what d'you think? Good idea, bad idea… Not enough…oh it's a bad idea…you're not saying anything….I just…you know thought it would be… But you don't…so …” Simon was pacing endlessly.

“Simon… Will you please shut up…” Magnus begged.

“Wow.. Ok that's new…you got my name right” Simon beamed and turned to face the warlock. “Ok shutting up now.” He muttered seeing the expression on the older man's face.

“Finally!” Magnus sighed. “I hate to say it, but yes, it's a great idea…”

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Magnus Bane thought he'd had a great idea. Simon’s first thought was simply wow, soon after he started to realise what he'd let himself if for. There was just so much to sort out.

“So, that's great.. Thing is I may need a little bit of help..”

“Of course you do..” Simon could practically hear Magnus rolling his eyes.

……….

Simon Lewis was definitely up to something and Raphael Santiago didn't like it, not one bit.  
Firstly there was the fact that every night for the last few weeks the fledgling had disappeared off doing god knows what and secondly he seemed to be spending a suspicious amount of time in a disused room in the hotel during the daytime. All he knew that somehow Magnus Bane was involved and that did absolutely nothing to reassure him.

His second in command Lily Chen had been precisely zero help either. He had approached her first to help keep an eye on Simon and she had just smiled and told him not to worry. Hell she had even told him to relax and trust that everything would be fine. It was just infuriating, clearly Lily knew what was going on as did Magnus and neither of them would give him even the slightest hint. It was as if the fact that he was the leader of the New York clan meant nothing.

The absolute worst part is that when he tried to find out what Simon was up to he failed entirely.

First he tried to follow the fledgling only to find that he was indeed going to Magnus’ place and when he arrived it was to find him settled in the loft with Magnus and Alec watching some movie with a look of pure innocence on his face.

Then he tried to find out what was going on in the empty room. Whenever he tried to go in there Simon or Lily seemed to constantly materialise as if from thin air. On the one occasion he managed to give the pair the slip he was horrified to find that the room was warded to prevent his entry. That in itself led to an extremely angry phone call to Magnus who had the gall to laugh at him and tell him that he had to learn patience.

Suffice to say for the last few weeks Raphael Santiago had made a bear with a sore head look cuddly.

……..

Simon hadn't realised just how much work it would take to bring his idea to reality but after weeks of researching, sourcing equipment and work he was finally done or at least he thought he was. To be honest he was so obsessed with everything being perfect that it was difficult to be sure.

One up side to the amount of work was that he couldn't do everything alone and as a result he'd had to rope in Magnus and Lily which also meant that both of them were there to check everything was as it should be.

“So… What d'you think….ok … Too much…” Simon rubbed his hands together nervously and looked at Magnus and Lily who were both strangely silent.

“Oh ….. You hate it…” He moaned sadly putting his head in his hands.

He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Magnus looking down at him kindly.

“You did great Sherman” he grinned

“Seriously we’re back to pretending to not knowing my name” Simon rolled his eyes

“Of course Sophie..”

Simon groaned before turning to look at Lily who looked suspiciously like she'd just wiped a tear away.

“Lily” he asked cautiously

Lily shook her head slightly as if snapping back to reality.

“Yes. It's great Simon, I'll call a clan meeting so we can show them tonight.” Although her voice was businesslike there was a softness in her eyes that Simon wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

…….

By the time the clan had collected in the corridor of the Hotel du Mort it was nearly 3 am. The last to arrive was Raphael who was clearly not happy about a clan meeting being called without his knowledge.

Simon was standing nervously in front of the mystery room flanked by Magnus and Lily.

“So… Umm hi everyone….thanks for…well.” Simon was starting to look a little flustered but Magnus gave him a reassuring look which certainly helped. Taking a deep breath he continued.

“So yeah. Well as you know I've probably not been the best newbie you guys have ever had so I just wanted to thank you for well, everything really. You guys didn't have to take me back after…well the thing…you know…and it means a lot so I kinda made this for you with a lot of help from these two and well I hope you like .. Oh and probably best you all come in and I can explain”

Magnus opened the door to the room with a flourish to allow the clan in.

The room inside was large and the floor was covered in artificial grass so lifelike it was like walking into a meadow. All around were spread blankets and beanbags and even several hammocks. The wall and ceilings were all covered with what looked like a giant screen and in the middle was a podium with what looked like computer equipment. To the side was a small bar area laden with Bloody Marys which were soon distributed.

Everyone hesitated for a second unsure what to do. Simon had positioned himself on the podium.

“So if everyone can find a spot I can explain..” He paused for a second as everyone settled down.

“Right…well when we were all watching that film the other day I had this idea so I spoke to Magnus and he didn't think it was awful which was a plus. So it's kind of like Star Trek, well specifically TNG and well I suppose Voyager and DS9 as well… So basically every Star Trek since TNG..”

Simon looked up to be greeted by a sea of confused faces.

“Ok so not the point right…anyway on Star Trek they had this thing called a holodeck.. Kind of like virtual reality but obviously I couldn't do that so I started thinking what if we had like our own planetarium although not a planetarium ‘cos like we're all up all night. Anyway you guys can use this anytime you like.. I mean if you like.. ok look I’ll just press play and I hope you enjoy so lie back and well..”

Simon had completely run out of steam to he grabbed a remote and pressed play anxiously watching everyone around him.

Suddenly bird song filled the air and a projector on the podium started to whir. The ceiling above them was filled with the dark orange glow of the afternoon sun with beams of sunlight flowing down the walls towards the New York skyline silhouetted there.

The room was filled with collected gasps as everyone watched the scene surrounding them.

Slowly the sun above them started to move downwards throwing its beams of light into the gathering clouds in the sky. Bright yellow turned to orange and deep reds and pinks. The clouds became highlighted with silver and purples as the sun crept lower and lower. Slowly the bird song started to fade into silence.

Finally the sun crept behind the buildings the last remands of light sending warmth into the sky and the scene froze.

Simon stood nervously waiting for a reaction but was met with silence. Time seemed to stand still. He shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“So I don't know if that's ok for you guys, but you know if you don't like it I can always do other things and..”

Simon didn't have chance to finished his sentence before be engulfed by a sea of clan members, some were still wiping tears from their eyes some were beaming all wanted to hug their fledgling.

“Dude.. Amazing..”

“Si… That was like almost real…”

“Just as I remembered…”

“How d'you do it..”

“So cool..”

“You gave us sunset back… so beautiful”

Everyone was excitedly crowding around him all except one. Raphael stood at the back of the room arms folded, face completely unreadable.

The rest of the night was spent with Simon explaining how it’d been done, how to switch the program on and a wealth of request largely involving sunrise and home towns. Finally everyone started to drift off and still he hadn't spoke to Raphael who had slipped out at some point.

Simon knew he needed to talk to the clan leader soon but honestly right at this moment he was exhausted so dragged himself off to his room.

……….

  
Simon lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Despite being physically and emotionally drained he was worried, seriously worried. Whether he liked to admit or not he'd put all this effort in to impress Raphael. I mean it was great that the clan had loved his idea but Raphael hadn't said a word to him and it worried him.

Huffing to himself he decided despite it being the middle of the day to go and get a drink and dragged himself off to the kitchen. The hotel was silent everyone worn out from the excitement of last night and probably the large quantities of celebratory vodka infused blood.

He wasn't really sure what made him go and check on the room but without thinking his feet took him there. Someone had painted a big sign “Simon’s Holodeck” and pinned it to the door which made him smile briefly before he noticed the light creeping out under the door.

Quietly he snuck into the room to see who was running the program.

There in the middle of the floor lying flat on his back head resting on his hands lay Raphael Santiago a look of pure contentment on his face. Raphael was so engrossed he didn't even seem to hear Simon enter, his eyes were glued to the screen and a small smile played on his lips.

Simon paused wondering if he should say anything before softly closing the door and silently moving away a grin plastered all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was ok... Feedback as ever is gratefully received and thanks for reading xoxo
> 
> Also find me on tumblr @the-burning-tiger ....I'm new there :-)


End file.
